


Hunted

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: If you want this in a paperback book, buy it here: https://purelyatrashcan.tictail.com/product/hunted





	Hunted

  
The cabin Gabriel had found for the week leave that he and Jesse were both granted was very nice. It was in the middle of no where, away from prying eyes. Gabe had parked the car and grabbed both his and Jesse’s bags and led the other inside. It was warm and cozy, instantly relaxing the two.

Gabe took the bags to the bedroom while Jesse explored the cabin, falling in love with the XXL fuzzy beanbag in the living room, mostly because it could fit them both AND it was comfortable. 

Gabe had joined him on the fuzzy beanbag, holding him close and tight, letting himself relax, finally. The Blackwatch Commander was completely exhausted and definitely deserving of AT LEAST a week of leave. Jesse stared at his handsome, scarred face, heart fluttering happily at the relaxed look he had. It was rare to see him like this. Gabe’s hand slowly started to rub up and down Jesse’s back, a warm and comforting weight. He exhaled completely and melted into Gabe’s arms even more. Gabe softly hummed in content, reaching up to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair slowly. Jesse started to drift off.

“Uh-uh, Jessito. Got something you gotta do before you sleep.” Jesse whined a little, tired and wanting a nap, but also excited at what was to come. “Go get your bag and bring it in here. I’ll help.” Jesse slowly got up and went to the bedroom, grabbing his duffle and dragging it back to the beanbag. Jesse pushed his pants and underwear off and let Gabe guide him to straddle his lap. Gabe rummaged in the bag, pulling out lube and a thick plug. 

Jesse leaned forward against Gabe’s chest, forehead resting on it while he let his eyes slip shut. Gabe’s lubed finger rubbed across his tight pucker, pressing against it but not in. “Gabe, no teasin’. Can’t sleep with a boner.” He mumbled. Gabe sunk a finger in, bringing his other hand around to wrap his thumb and index finger tightly around the base of Jesse’s cock, squeezing to restrict the blood flow. He prepped Jesse quick and efficient, pushing the plug in his stretched hole. 

Jesse was still half hard, Gabe squeezed tighter until Jesse yelped and jerked his hips away. Gabe kept his grip, bringing his other hand around to flick at the head of his cock with his nail. Jesse whined. “Ow, ow, okay. It’ll go down in a minute.” Gabe released him and chuckled. “You go lay down.” He helped Jesse stand and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I love you, carino.” Jesse mumbled it back and went to the bedroom, crawling under the blanket and passing out quickly.  


It was dark when Jesse awoke, a big hand over his mouth. His eyes flew open wide, hands coming up to push at the figure looming over him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the form. It was Gabriel. Jesse punched his shoulder. The hand over his mouth lifted and slapped him sharply. Jesse stared at him, shocked. “Gabe!” His hand came around his throat and squeezed. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He growled, ripping the blankets back with his free hand. A dark chuckle filled the room. “Naked. Like you’re begging for it.” Jesse shook his head. “No, no, I-“ he’s cut off by Gabe’s hand squeezing his throat tighter. Jesse kicked his legs, desperately trying to get out of his grasp. Gabriel released his throat, a scary smirk on his face.

“I’ll make you a deal, whore. I’ll give you a full minute head start. You start running, and if you make it out of the forest before I catch you, you’re free to go.”  
Gabe’s hand tangled in his long hair and yanked up to his feet.

“You really are a fucking slut, aren’t you?” He pressed fingers against the plug still stretching Jesse open. “Fucking yourself before you go to sleep.” Gabe shook his head in disgust. “I shouldn’t, but I’ll be nice. You can even get shoes and pants before I start your minute.” He released his hair, Jesse’s wide eyes staring at him, terrified and shining. 

“You better hurry up before I get impatient.” Jesse shot into action, running out of the room to grab his discarded sweats and slip on his shoes, dashing out the front door and into the woods surrounding the cabin. He ran as fast as he could, taking turns frequently. Every so often, he could hear Gabe’s heavy boot-falls, adrenaline surging, making his run faster. Gabe’s dark laugh startles him, he’s so close but Jesse can’t see him. He hides in the shadows well. 

In his terror, he tripped over a protruding root from a tree, landing in the dirt. The wind is knocked out of his lungs, wasting precious seconds as he tried to get up. A boot in the middle of his back stops him, before it’s removed and his hand is tangled in his hair again. “I win.” He growled, pulling Jesse back to the cabin by his hair, Jesse struggling to keep in pace so his hair isn’t ripped out. 

Gabe takes him back to the cabin and to the bedroom, shoving him forward on the bed. Jesse scrambles up to face Gabe. “Wait, wait, please, please wait!” He gasps out, breathless. His heart is racing, tears stinging at his eyes. His head hurts where Gabe had grabbed his hair. “Please don’t do this, Gabe. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Gabe scoffed, shoving Jesse down on the bed. 

“Save it for someone who believes you.” Gabe growled as he ripped Jesse’s sweats off and threw them on the floor. Jesse scrambled backward, barely moving before Gabe has his ankle and is pulling him back. Jesse’s desperate, looking around wildly for anything that could be a weapon. There’s nothing. 

Gabe forces him on his stomach, getting on the bed and planting his knee firmly across Jesse’s back. Gabe grabs the base of the plug and yanks it out. Jesse yelps, squirming under Gabriel. Tears spring at his eyes. “God, please Gabe.” He whispers, clinging to the sheets. “Please don’t. Please.” He whimpered when the tip of the plug is pressed back against his gaping hole, the rest of the plug was shoved in roughly. He gasped sharply at the stretch. 

Gabe repeats the torture with the plug, stretching Jesse enough that the plug wouldn’t stay in even if he wanted it to now. Jesse has tear tracks down his face, knuckles white because of his grip on the sheets. Gabe tossed the plug to the side, barely taking time to lube his cock before pounding in with a rough thrust. Jesse loses his breath, then finds it to scream. “Please stop!! You’re hurting me, Gabe! Stop! Please!” His last word is a whispered sob.

He knows it’s pointless. Gabe won’t stop until he’s satisfied.  
Gabe brags his hair suddenly and shoves his face into the mattress, gripping his hip in a vice grip, Jesse knows there will be bruises later. Gabe’s thrusts pick up speed, the sound of skin smacking skin getting louder, mixing with Gabe’s near-animalistic grunts and Jesse’s desperate, breathless sobs. Gabe’s hand in his hip moves between his legs to grope Jesse’s cock. 

He horrified when he feels that he’s hard. His mind had been focusing on the pain all over his body, he hadn’t even realized that his dick was straining upwards, leaking steadily. The deep, satisfied chuckle behind him only makes him feel more ashamed.

“All this fighting and complaining and screaming makes me think you hate it. But your body knows. You love it, don’t you, Jesse?”  
He frantically shakes his head, even though he knows it’s a rhetorical question, that Gabriel doesn’t give a shit about his answer. Gabe’s stroking him fast and hard, Jesse can feel his orgasm getting closer, Gabe pounding into his prostate spurring it on rapidly. Jesse’s sobs are louder, more desperately high pitched as he hiccups in pain. The sounds are pathetic, anguished and terrified, but getting softer as he approaches the forced orgasm.

His body shudders with his now quiet sobs as he comes over Gabe’s fist, just whimpering and shaking now. He’s defeated.  
Gabe slams in a few more times as hard and fast as he can, coming hot and deep into Jesse with a loud grunt. He stays inside of him for a moment, riding his orgasm before he pulls out, wiping his cock over Jesse’s ass to spread come and lube. His hole is gaping, Gabe getting a nice view since Jesse hadn’t moved from his ass-up position. He grins, grabbing his phone and snapping a picture. Jesse flinches at the sound of the camera shutter, keeping his face buried in the mattress, too humiliated to move.  
Gabe gives his wrecked ass a final rough squeeze before grabbing his pants and walking out, leaving Jesse alone.  


When he comes back in with a warm wash cloth and a water bottle, Jesse’s moved flat on his stomach, his body still twitching every so often. Gabe set the bottle down and stood next to the bed. He didn’t say anything as he guided Jesse’s leg spread and up, wiping the mess away from his puffy rim and ass gently, checking for blood or tears as he does it. He sets the rag aside and slowly guides Jesse on his back. 

His eyes aren’t focused, mouth slack. He’s deep in his subspace. Gabe grabs his sweats for him and gets them on Jesse. He tucks the water bottle under his arm and carefully picks his pliant body up, carrying him bridal style to the living room, straight to the fuzzy beanbag. Gabe sits and holds Jesse close, rubbing gently at the spots he was the roughest with. He gives him small sips of water and coos soft compliments in his hair. Jesse eventually comes back to earth. 

He looks up at Gabe with an exhausted grin, kissing him with all his effort before leaning against his chest again, eyes closing. Gabe leaned back so they were more comfortable and in a better position to fall asleep. Jesse weakly tangles their fingers together before he drifts off with a mumbled and nearly incoherent “love’ya”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this in a paperback book, buy it here: https://purelyatrashcan.tictail.com/product/hunted


End file.
